Entertainment
by GreenNebulae
Summary: Rare Ship Bingo Prompt Bored Sheriarty "I could have someone turn John around now, let him find you being taken apart by your archnemisis" "Don't say it like that," Sherlock cuts off in a moan. "You are my archnemisis."


**TheDarkestShinobi:** I didn't want to write the prompt BORED about Sherlock because I wanted to be different, but I guess this'll do. Also I totally had a bunch of lines to turn into a gifset but I'm totally not good at that, so you got this instead.

Sorry, this feels a bit rushed, but the story has to be out by midnight to count.

 _ **Prompt:**_ Bored

 _ **Pairing:**_ Sheriarty

There is one word Jim Moriarty hates above all others. More than _can't_ or _won't_ or _no_ or _Carl Powers._ Its very existence makes no sense to him. Jim Moriarty prides himself on learning and baffling others. There is a plethora of information in the world and he has learned to store everything he can into his brain. He has learned to master a subject, his doctorate proudly displayed in his office, and then play with subjects before moving on. There were pools of information that could take lifetimes to learn and the only reason one wouldn't is because of laziness.

Laziness is the only reason someone has nothing to do. No one gets to say they're bored. No one.

"BORED!" Sherlock screams as John ducks and the bullet lodges itself in the wall. Moriarty's eye twitches as he watches the scene before him. He had watched one a little while ago talking about Sherlock's lack of knowledge from the solar system. There was something he could do, a use of his time. Jim growls at the screen until he leaves his office. When John leaves 221B, Jim carefully moves up the steps and closes the door behind him because Sherlock needs to be entertained.

"You took longer than I expected." Sherlock stands, hands behind his back. Before Jim can move or say anything else Sherlock has stalked up to him and looked him up and down. Jim is angry because Sherlock is playing dirty, using that word he hates to get him to come over so Jim is rougher with Sherlock that he usually is. He leaves marks he hopes John finds, because those puppy dog eyes aren't going to take Sherlock from him, and leaves a wake of destruction on their path to Sherlock's bedroom.

"I could have someone turn John around now, let him find you being taken apart by your _archnemisis_ "

"Don't say it like that," Sherlock cuts off in a moan. "You _are_ my archnemisis."

"I'm also your lover." Jim bites, hoping to draw blood. He scratches along Sherlock's sides and bruises him.

"Well, John is blind to many things."

"For now." One day John will find out and will leave Sherlock. Then Sherlock will have no choice but to play with Jim all of the time. Jim giggles at the thought. Suddenly Jim is on his back and Sherlock is squeezing his throat. Jim's air leaves him as he hardens and moans.

"You will not hurt John Watson." Sherlock squeezes more and Jim wonders if London would still consider him a hero if they knew just how close Sherlock was to ending Jim Moriarty and how many times Sherlock fucked him instead.

"I won't." He falsely promises and his head spins with the rush of air he gets once he can breathe again.

"I'm infuriated you would even think to harm him. The game is between us."

"You brought him in."

"I leave you Moran and you leave me John." Sherlock's voice is a low threat so Jim grants him the victory for now; he will use that to 'entertain' Sherlock later. Jim just shrugs before scratching Sherlock's skin and he's successfully shifted them back to sex. See Sherlock? All these emotions in under a minute and you utter the words bored?

Sherlock passes out after they're done, and Jim sits up to look at the sleeping detective, loads of ideas about him swirling in Jim's head. He traces the curls he's knocked out of place with a smirk.

"I do like you, you know, for some ridiculous reason." And for an even more ridiculous reason, Jim knows Sherlock likes him back. He frowns at the detective as he continues to trace his form.

"Just don't tell me you're bored Sherlock, because I'm here for your entertainment." He says to the body beneath him, "and one of these days, I'll find a way to entertain you that you don't like."


End file.
